


Не бросай меня

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Narcotics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Возвращаясь с очередного задания в холодный, покрытый снегом и первой наледью Лондон, Моран чувствовал, что что-то не так. То ли кошки скреблись на душе, то ли шестое чувство напомнило о себе, как бывало в моменты опасности. Что-то было не так. И всё чаще и чаще его «не так» начиналось из-за одного человека. Джеймса Мориарти.





	Не бросай меня

Возвращаясь с очередного задания в холодный, покрытый снегом и первой наледью Лондон, Моран чувствовал, что что-то не так. То ли кошки скреблись на душе, то ли шестое чувство напомнило о себе, как бывало в моменты опасности. Что-то было не так. И всё чаще и чаще его «не так» начиналось из-за одного человека. Джеймса Мориарти.

«Охота окончена. SM» — стандартный, короткий и ёмкий отчёт о проделанной работе. Большего от него и не требовалось. Хорошо и чётко выполнять свою работу и не болтать слишком много. С этим полковник справлялся на «отлично».

«По возвращению тебя ожидает ещё несколько заданий, тигр. JM» — холодный и весьма короткий ответ не заставил себя ждать.

Разговор этот состоялся три дня назад и продолжения не имел. Они мало говорили даже по работе, а не по работе не вели бесед практически вообще. Это не было странным. Даже с учётом того, сколько времени Моран проводил возле Мориарти. Даже с учётом того, что Моран стал для Мориарти больше, чем просто отличным телохранителем и профессиональным убийцей, без вопросов или промедлений, выполнявшим буквально все приказы паука.

Но что-то было не так. Неприятное, мерзкое ощущение вползало под кожу, отравляя вены и разрывая внутренности.

«Что-то было не так» — повторяло раз за разом чутье. Моран замер на пороге, его будто током ударило от осознания, спрятавшегося в глубине души страха. Страха, что, подобно тигру, притаился в засаде, готовясь в нужный момент напасть на свою жертву. Моран понял.

Он находился вне Лондона больше двух недель. Оставив Мориарти с неограниченными запасами кофе, наркотиков и наедине с собственными кошмарами.

Что из этого было хуже, он не знал. Что из этого могло дать худший исход, он не знал. Но осознание того, что его гложило последние несколько часов, заставило преодолеть оставшийся путь вдвое, если не втрое быстрее обычного.

Едва ли не выдернув дверь с петель, он сделал шаг, за ним второй и остановился, буквально на миг поежившись от ещё большего холода, царившего в коридоре.

«Джеймс!» — а следом последовало несколько десятков самых разнообразных ругательств на тех языках, которые ему пришлось изучить за время своей работы на Мориарти. Но за каждым ругательством тонкой, пронзающей то, что заменяло Морану сердце, иглой, прятался страх. Едва ли не звериный ужас.

Навязчивая мысль «что-то не так» в один миг обратилась имевшей подкрепление «что-то случилось».

В руках полковника сверкнул нож. Судя по снегу, который успел занести в квартиру ветер, окна были открыты достаточно давно. Естественно, что несмотря на стоящие в квартире котлы, помещения успели промерзнуть насквозь.

На полу в коридоре лежали осколки бутылки из-под любимого виски Мориарти, напоминавшего ему давно покинутую родину. Рядом ещё одна, целая, но опустощенная. Моран тяжело вздохнул.

Несмотря на раскрытые окна пахло дымом дорогого табака. Мориарти не признавал те сигареты, что курил Моран, раскуривая в редкие моменты те, чья цена уходила за сотни фунтов (1).

Звать босса он не спешил.

Словарный запас ругательств плавно иссякал, а обычно несвойственный страх, нашептывал идеи самых мерзких, противных вероятностей случившегося и их исхода. Бастиан становился чертовски синтементальным, когда дело касалось Джеймса.

Маленькая слабость, которая однажды могла стать причиной гибели, возможно, даже мучительной, полковника. Он знал это, но не спешил что-то с ней делать, но и ней рассказывал никому. В том числе и тому, кто этой самой слабостью являлся. В том числе и по той причине, что Мориарти ни за что бы не признал, что их отношения переросли стадию «просто секс», причём очень давно.

Он гнал мысли прочь. И плохие, и хорошие. Про себя решив, что успеет ещё надуматься, когда выяснит, что произошло с самым опасным человеком Британии, который при этом абсолютно не в состоянии заботиться о себе самостоятельно.

Окна оказались раскрыты лишь в спальне Мориарти. Он закрыл их и продолжил свой путь по квартире. Дверь в спальню Морана, в которую он с некоторых пор уходил крайне редко, оказалась заперта. Изнутри. Моран выругался. Вслух. Больше всего в тот момент ему хотелось проклясть несколько дней в своей долгой и невероятно сложной жизни. Конкретно день, в который Судьба, явно невзлюбившая полковника женщина, свела его с Джеймсом, подкинув первому непростой, но весьма хорошо оплачиваемый заказ.

И день, когда Моран согласился работать на Мориарти. Хотел бы он оправдать себя, сказав, что беретта у его виска оказалась достойным аргументом и способом убеждения. Но нет. Моран согласился по собственной воле. И за годы службы неоднократно жалел, пытался бросить службу, но понимал, что из цепких паучьих лап Джеймса ему была лишь одна дорога — в могилу.

«Всё могло бы быть хуже, — пытался поддержать себя полковник, но надоедливый «голос разума» напоминал, что всё могло сложиться и лучше. — Это лишь плата. Никто и не думал, что быть телохранителем одного из самых умных и первого самого опасного человека Лондона могло быть просто»

Дверь поддалась легко. Моран мысленно поблагодарил бывшего сослуживца, который научил его вскрывать замки, незадолго до того, как отдал душу эфимерным богам, попав под вражескую пулю.

В этой комнате оказалось на удивление жарко, и Моран прикрыл дверь, не пуская холод. Сначала ему показалось, что она пуста.

Лишь полная пепельница самых различных сигарет, от дорогих до тех, которые не курил даже полковник. Ещё одна бутылка виски, но в этой ещё кажется плескалось немного терпкой, пробирающей жидкости. Несколько использованных шприцев, заставивших Себа недовольно поморщиться. Да разбросанные по полу местами разорванные и даже подпаленные, абсолютно пустые, пачки из-под выше упомянутых сигарет.

Моран в очередной раз выругался. Методы и пристрастия Мориарти были специфичными абсолютно во всём. Но больше всего это, конечно, касалось работы и методов борьбы с кошмарами.

Очень часто Джеймсу приходилось напиваться, выкуривать по одной, если не больше, пачке в день, гонять по венам различные синтетические наркотики. Но это давало результат. В конечном итоге порождая план для очередной игры с Холмсом.

Несколько лезвий Морану пришлось выбросить, потому что в борьбе с собственным рассудком, приносившем Мориарти неприятные, мерзкие, доводящие до панических атак, видения, он превращал свои руки в мясо, едва ли напоминавшее конечности, годные для использования. Тогда Мориарти просто стал спать ещё меньше, редко, но всё же порою отключаясь прямо возле или на включённом ноутбуке, который, к слову, валялся на полу, миганием предупреждая о низком заряде.

Из-под скомканного, запачканного пеплом, одеяла появилась нога, покрытая чередой царапин. Моран выругался.

Страх ушёл, как только Моран получил подтверждение, что босс жив. Ему на смену пришла злость. Злость, на которую он не имел права в качестве телохранителя. Но та самая маленькая слабость не давала ему постоянно держать это в памяти.

Он откинул одеяло.

Джеймс не спал, но и назвать его состояние адекватным и здравомыслящим было нельзя.  
Джеймс в целом никогда не подходил под определение нормального человека. Гении, тем более злые гении, нормальными не бывают. Но в тот момент состояние удручало.

Джеймс дрожал, чёрные глаза его будто покрылись достаточно толстой коркой льда. К темно-фиолетовому оттенку недельных, если не месячных, синяков под глазами добавился красный.

Себастьян слишком хорошо знал, что означает это состояние, а шприцы, которые оказались разбросаны по полу, подтверждали его неприятные догадки.

— Джим, — тихо позвал Себастьян, рука его замерла в нескольких миллиметрах от тела, потому что Джим дёрнулся будто в ожидании удара.

— Джим, это я. Себастьян. Босс, я вернулся.

Будучи по-истине гением, Джеймс совершенно не мог всего несколько вещей. Заботиться о себе самостоятельно, это касалось готовки, приготовления кофе и прочих бытовых вещей, в которых он оказался абсолютно бездарен (сжечь половину кухни в попытке погреть себе суп нужно было уметь). И в ещё в одной вещи. Джеймс не мог бороться со своими внутренними демонами, ночными кошмарами. Он глушил их работой, практически полным отсутствием сна, кофе, алкоголем и, конечно, наркотиками. Порою это преобретало те опасные грани, которые и видел Моран, заставив с протянутой, будто занесённой для удара, рукой.

— Джеймс. Джим, — продолжал звать Моран, пока в мутных глазах не появились первые искорки осознания, а вместе с ним и узнавания.

— Бастиан, — хрипло позвал в ответ, будто несколько дней не говорил ни с кем. Ему оказалось сложно представить, что босс больше нескольких часов мог на кого-то не кричать и не срываться.

— Прости, босс, пришлось немного задержаться, но зато не оставил следов.

Он все же коснулся его. Сначала легко, проведя по спине, замерев на талии, а после и вовсе обнял, пытаясь согреть содрогающееся тело. Хоть причиной дрожи и не был холод.

— Ná fág mé. Is gá dom duit(2), — в угаре наркотического опьянения прошептал Мориарти на родном языке. Он никогда не слышал, как Мориарти говорит на ирландском, утверждая, что давно забыл его.

Моран не знал ни единого слова, но почему-то, прижимая и гладя Мориарти, который на следующее утро отрицал все сказанные слова, понял.

— Я знаю, Джеймс. Я знаю. Обещаю.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 — я, честно, не знаю, сколько стоят в Англии хорошие сигареты, поэтому цифры писал рандомно.  
> 2 — Не оставляй меня. Ты нужен мне.


End file.
